Immortal Emeralds
by SilverFan12986
Summary: The "Immortal Emeralds"... fact or myth? Just ask Kamira and Nami... they know EVERYTHING... join them, Silver, and even Shadow as they hunt for Mephiles and try to stop him once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

_Once, there was such a thing as an Immortal Emerald. Two, to be exact. The Emeralds had a power great enough to give their wielder immortality and power over the world. The humans began to grow weary, and with good reason. Soon after, an evil mass of darkness named Mephiles almost got a hold of their power. The Emeralds were sealed inside two scientifically altered animals. Many people of the past believe these stones to be legends, myths. Nami and Kamira knew they were wrong. Dead wrong._

**A/N: Okay, just something SilverFan and I came up with. R&R or I won't write! JK**

**Re- A/N: Heh heh, CrystaltheNightBender is crazy...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait here while I get ice cream," said Kamira, leading her little sister to the fountain. "Alright. I want cherry vanilla, okay?" "I know, you've only mentioned it a _gazillion _times," Kamira mumbled as she walked away. Nami smiled and gazed down at the water, making trails in it with her fingers. Suddenly her ears twicthed and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up; the kind of feeling you get when someone's watching you. She turned quickly and…..saw nothing. Reluctantly, she turned to the water again. After a few seconds, she turned quickly, hoping to catch the stalker red-handed and off guard. It worked, seeing as she saw another face inches from her own, almost screaming out in surprise. He raised a glowing fist and Nami closed her eyes, too stunned to move. As he moved in, a foot collided with his cheek, effectively sending him into a wall. "Kamira," Nami breathed, happy to have found her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

He rose, a look in his eyes, angry and determined all at the same time. "Who do you think you are? NO ONE LAYS A FINGER ON MY SISTER!" Kamira growled, venom in her voice, glaring. "I'm Silver the Hedgehog. I came from the future to save the world. And no one can get in my way!" he declared, raising Kamira into the air and his fist glowing. Nami noticed the concentrated look in his eyes and went over and punched him. Kamira went falling and Nami and Silver were in tight hand to hand combat. Finally, he lifted Nami into the air. Now for Kamira. She ran over and kicked him, making him stumble. He dropped Nami and she passed out. "Who put you up to this? We didn't do anything!" Kamira yelled, sending a punch and he, blocking it. "Mephiles told me that if I brought the holders of the Immortal Emeralds to him, he'd tell me who the Iblis Trigger is!" he replied. Kamira stopped. "Mephiles?" she asked, a look in her eyes like "Did you say who I think you said?"

"Mephiles, he's also from the future. Black hedgehog, grey blue stripes, silver rings on his wrists," he described. "YOU CAN'T TRUST HIM!" she exclaimed in concern. Silver put his fists down, not that he threw a punch. "Why not?" he asked. "Just trust me, I'll explain later," she said. He nodded. "OK. What about your sister?" he asked. "Oh, Nami? She's fine, she's stronger then you think," she replied, rushing to her sister's aid. Silver followed. "I'm Kamira by the way," Kamira introduced herself, walking to the fountain to get some water in her hands. She got some and rushed over to Nami, splashing it in her face. "Might wanna stand back…" Kamira said to Silver. "No, no, it was my fault," he said. Nami opened her eyes. As they fluttered opened, she recognized Silver's face. "AH!" she cried out, swinging her fist and barely clipping Silver's jaw line. He stepped back, and Kamira held her sister, now kicking and thrashing wildly, to the ground. "HEY HEY, HE'S ON OUR SIDE NOW!" she yelled out, trying to get through Nami's anger.

"Oh… sorry!" she said, looking at Silver, who was staying his distance in case. "It's fine," he said, stepping forward. "It's my fault Nami. I attacked first, you had all reason!" he said, smiling at her trustingly, hoping she won't just think he was faking. "DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Kamira said, looking behind her and on top of a roof. "No…" Silver and Nami said. Kamira had her fangs bared, but her eyes were wide, as if startled. Out of nowhere, a black hedgehog appeared in front of her. "AHHH!" she yelled, jumping back. "I hear you're looking for Mephiles…" he said. "Yeah… wait, how did you know?" Kamira asked. "I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. I'm also looking for Mephiles, for answers," he explained. "I WAS on top of the roof that you looked at. Chaos Control enables me t-" "Yeah, yeah, I know about Chaos Control and other powers that come from Chaos Emeralds," she interrupted. Shadow nodded. "So you're really looking for Mephiles?" she asked. "Join the club…" Nami muttered. "MEPHILES!" Silver yelled. "HEY, DID YOU NOT HEAR HIM? His name is SHADOW. Trust me, I know. Well, maybe… I haven't seen Mephiles in years…" "What?" Shadow asked. "Nothing," Kamira said.

"Well, should we introduce ourselves more properly?" Nami asked. "I call first!" "Fine, you can go first," Kamira said. "OK! I'm Nami the Fox, Kamira's sister," she said. "I'm Kamira the Wolf," Kamira said. "Silver the Hedgehog," said Silver. "Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow said. "OK, so what about my ice cream?" Nami whined. "Hey, hey, we're on a MISSION now! Ice cream equals later. Finding Mephiles equals now," Kamira said. "Aww, you KNOW I hate math!" Nami complained. "So, should we get going now?" Silver and Shadow asked simultaneously. "OK!" replied Nami and Kamira.

**So the four set off in a search for Mephiles… How will this turn out? Keep reading to find out!**

**A/N: Yeah, this is SilverFan12986 here, and plus, if you guys don't like cliffy questions, too bad, it's a habit of mine… Sorry but I mean come on… hard to break a habit that I do with every story I post… ALMOST every… no, wait... it IS every…**


End file.
